


a update on myself

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, a update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	a update on myself

hello as you might have noticed i dont update as much as i use to and the reason i havent been updateing as much the reason is i have been overly worryed and have been depressed iv considered killing myself at times if you notice im rebooting things and keeping my mind off it iv been posting more on tumbler and devinant art i am barely getting sleep witch someof you may notice i post very late at night and my first couple of posts on here where fueled by a rage i am admiting something to you today i was sexual abused by a 74 year old man for almost 6 years and just last year i came out to my therpiast about it and during that time peorid i was inraged and unsafe so i took my anger out i have gottten better and while i suffer from severe anxiety and adhd you all have been so kind and nice and dont judge me and i thougtht i should come forward with somemore things on my life


End file.
